Foreign exchange
by scarlynn
Summary: This is an AU were Alternia and Earth are two countries on the same planet. Everyone is the same. The kids are foreign exchange students staying with some of the trolls. The main ship is RoseMary with some karezi and a few others as well. T because karlat, while not a main character is in it, as well as gamzee this is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it


A young troll sat on the front porch of her hive. She wasn't sitting so much as nervously pacing back and forth, but how could she not. Her trollian/ pesterchum friend, tentacleTherapist , was coming to Alternia as an exchange student from earth. She could hardly stand the suspense.

Several hours later, rose stepped out of a sleek black car, that, after rise was eagerly out the door, drive of with much swerving and brake hitting. Rose, always being cool and collected, calmly walked up to kanaya. Kanaya was fighting the urge to smother the poor girl. They should in awkward silence until kanaya finally managed to compose herself mentally enough to say hi. She then proceeded to help her with her bags then into the hive.

Rose stood in the room that she could now claim as hers for her stay. It was a nice room albeit it a bit small. Kanaya said she had decided it herself and rise loved the purple fabric hanging on the walls, a shade nearly the same as the color she chose to type in on pesterchum. There were also little adorable squiddles on a chest in the corner as well as a stuffed cat toy. Rose began unpacking arranging her stuff. She made sure that everything remained neat and tidy before heading out into the hall to put her toiletries in the shared restroom. As she walked out, she nearly ran right through kanaya. "Whoa"said the jade blood troll, "in a hurry?" "If I am?" Was the commonly snarky rose's response. Kanaya looked at her for a second before her jade lips curled into a smile and she continued of down the hall.

Kanaya heard rose's sigh from the end of the hall. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid, why has she said that. Sure had finally gotten to meet the person whom she'd admired for so long, only to make a complete goo of her self. Kanaya figures the best way to redeem herself would be to at least make a meal she thought rose would enjoy.

She'd never cooked human food before, actually kanaya had never successfully cooked anything. She decided to try never the less, she'd hard this type of food was easier to prepare. She had printed off a recipe a couple nights before, and already had the ingredients stocked. She pulled out a pan and somehow named to turn the stove on. That was her last success. She accidentally left the sauce in the pit to long and badly burned it. She didn't realize you had to pre salt rice, or that you needed water to cook green beans.

Rose rushed down the stairs when the scent of burning food filed her nose. The scene that befell her was... unique. Kanaya had apparently been attempting to fix dinner for the two of them, and she was still trying to save it. "Kanaya," rise said, "do you need help?" Kanaya looked toward her and said " no, I don't need help, why don't we just go get something to eat?" "Umm alright" was rose's unsure response. "Fine," said kanaya, a bit agitated.

the car ride to what ever resist they were going to was a long silent one. Kanaya was far too embarrassed and mad at herself to speak, and rose was just a bit confused about the whole situation. When kanaya finally turned into the parking lot of the restaurant, rose looked toward k the troll and said " kanaya, it's alright, I could care less were we eat." Kanaya just shook her head "I wanted your welcome dinner to be special."She said miserably. "Any dinner would be special, I usually have to make my own finger because my mom is to drunk to care." She said comfortingly .

Kanaya managed a smile after that, and they walked into the restaurant.

Kanaya had heard the last thing rose had told her, but that didn't matter. It would still be adinner to remember. She had selected the most stylish restaurant in town, one that was also pricey and therefore full of highbloods and a couple of midbloods on dates. Kanaya often came here when she could afford it because she loved the atmosphere, however, the host still assumed that, because kanaya wasn't a highblood she and rose were on a date. When rose set down, and saw the way the table was set up she blushed profusely. Kanaya couldn't help but giggle. Rose smiled at the menu as she tried to choose what to eat. Kanaya already knew her choice, she usually got a shrimp salad with grub sauce on the side; rose would up ordering the same, minus the grub sauce.

Their dinner went on without a hitch, or at least anymore. On their way out they saw Vriska at a table with rose's friend, John Egbert. Kanaya hasn't been aware any of her friends were hiding exchange students as well, much less that they'd be anyone rose knew. They had thoroughly enjoyed themselves and kanaya smiled when she saw rose so happy.

At home that evening, kanaya asked if any of rose's other friends were in Alternia for the year. Rose told her that John was apparently staying with Vriska, and that she thought jade was rooming with karkat. Rose though had no clue about Dave. Kanaya was a bit peeved that none of her friends had bothered to tell her, but then again she hadn't told any of them either so she supposed it was fair. Without much else to do, they both retired to their rooms a bit early, besides they had school the next day.


End file.
